in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Princess Poser
The Mushroom Kingdom has really only had one true villain- Bowser, kidnapping Peach for so many years. But this time, the Mushroom Kingdom seems bizarre, and the King of Koopas has nothing to do with it. Yet the Princess remains in her own castle, but the Mario Bros and the Toads could not help but notice that she is acting quite differently... almost with an apocalyptic desire. So, with the help of Jenny and her friends, Mario and Luigi must get to the bottom of this before its too late! But what is with Galactic Army forces everywhere? Cast * Jenny * Galaximus * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Blue Ocean * TBA Story The Mushroom Kingdom, a peaceful land where all kinds of species call home. Living here are the famous Mario Bros- Mario and his brother Luigi. Ruled over by Princess Peach, who over the years, has been a victim of much kidnapping... And once more, trouble is brewing at Peach' Castle... Toad: Princess, you have a visitor. She requests your attention. Peach: There is not any Koopas, are there? Toad: No Bowser or Koopas in sight. Peach: Alright then. Bring her in. All that can be seen approaching is a pair of glowing, orange eyes ???: Hello, Princess. Peach: Hello. Who are you? ???: That is none of your concern. Lets face it Peaches. You have been kidnapped for much too long. But even more pitiful is that oversized turtles inability to hold you. So- *slams the Toads to the wall*. Now is the time to get rid of you. I... no- my army- desires you. Peach: 'W-what are you doing? '???: *giggles* I am gonna take you to a much better castle. You will like it, trust me. *summons Skeleton Goonies* Carry her to the castle. Pronto. Peach: '''Wait, wha- ''*taken away by the Skeleton Goonies* '''AAAAAH!!!'' Toad: *wakes up* P-Pr-Princess? *sees Peach taken away* *gasps* PRINCESS! ???: MWUHAHAHAHAHA! Now the Mushroom Kingdom will be ruled by... Galaximus! Now to get the outfit.*puts on a pink dress and crown, and dyes her hair yellow, styling jt like Peach* Perfect... Toad: OH NO!*rushes off to the Mario Bros' house* { At the Mario Bros. Residence... } Toad: MARIO! LUIGI! '''I need your help! Something terrible just happened to the princess! '''Mario: *gasps* What happened? Is Bowser up to no good again? { Meanwhile, back at Peach's Castle } Galaximus: Now, because I am Princess, I am going to make you mushroom men my personal slaves. Another Toad: Mario and Luigi will stop you! Galaximus: Ha! They cannot even dream of that! Besides, I have more minions that this Bowser you speak of. { Back at the Bros. house. } Luigi: ''*arrives, brushing his teeth* '' Hello, Mario. *spits* ''Wait, Peach is kidnapped?! '''Mario': Yes! She is! And I suspect Bowser is-a at it again. Toad: No. Suprisingly no. Some suspicious girl has kidnapped her. Luigi: '''I-a seem to know her....meh. Come on, Mario, let's-a save Peach! '''Mario: Okey-dokey! { Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle } Galaximus: Alright, you mushrooms. Lets get to work. One of you can redesign this place, to make it relaxing. One of you can massage my tentacles. And one of you can order me a pizza. Random Toad: I don't want to! Galaximus shows her fangs and growls at that Toad Random Toad: Okay, okay, okay! Sheesh! The Mario Bros. break in! Mario: *to "Peach"* Uhhh, you-a seem different. *to Toad* Toad, you-a told-a me the Princess was-a kidnapped! Toad: Errrmmm...... Galaximus: *Speaks in a Peach-like voice* Oh Mario. Luigi. Thank goodness you came. A new threat is running rampant in the Mishroom Kingdom. And they are sweeping across the land, trying to acheive rule. Mario: '''Who is this threat, Princess? '''Galaximus: It is called the Galactic Army. They seem more dangerous than Bowset ever could. And thet might even try to kidnap me. I beg you two. Please save the Mushroom Kingdom from this danger. Luigi: '''.....Princess, what's with your eyes? You look like a raccoon. '''Galaximus: My eyes? Oh, this is just a new fashion style! Luigi: 'Thanks....'coz I'm-a starting to get suspicious. ''Suddenly, an explosion is heard! '''Blue Ocean: What's going on? I heard an explosion and I knew it wasn't my laboratory. Is everything ok around here? Mario: Well, the Princess-a here says-a there's a big threat in the Mushroom Kingdom! Blue Ocean: Oh my. We've got to see what it is. *takes out his tracking device* Let's see if I can locate anything. All of a sudden, the door kicked open! Jenny: huff huff What was that? I was taking a vacation here, reading a book, but then I heard that explosion! Princess? I thought the Galactic Army captured you? Galaximus: It was a trick. But here I am, safe and sound. Blue Ocean: Um, ok. *sees his tracking device* I still sense that something is going on. Jenny: Can you see anything specific? Luigi: ''*shrugs*'' I dunno. Mario: '''Come on, Weegee! Let's-a go catch the Galactic Army! Wait, aren't-a they the ones with-a Dark Jaiden? '''Jenny: Yeah. They are. But we can beat them. Bye princess! Galaximus: Good luck! And goodbye... MWUHAHAHAHAHA! They give her a look. Galaximus: Oh, sorry. That was just my way of expressing my gratitude. The Mario Bros, Jenny and Blue Ocean run out of the castle. Blue Ocean: '''Ok, what's the plan? '''Jenny: We need to find out where the Galactic Army is located. They should have set up a base here in the Mushroom Kingdom. We find them, defeat them, and hope they do not touch the princess. Luigi: '''Are you sure? 'Coz- '''Mario: No time, Luigi, let's-a go! Jenny: Hopefully we can find them easily. No doubt they have minions all over the place. Blue Ocean: '''Good thing I'm prepared. (shows his laser shooters) Now let's get moving. '''Jenny: Yeah! Where should we go first? Sees some dark energy in the sky Jenny: We should follow that energy! Blue Ocean: '''Got it! MY tracking device will follow it! '''Mario: '''Okay! '''Jenny: Lets- a- go! Wait, that is your line, Mario. ???: I could help your cause. I hear this land is full of... money. Mario: 'Huh? Who are-a you? '''Blue Ocean: '''Yeah, who are you? '???: The name is Morbucks. Princess Morbucks. I hear you have a little predicament in this kingdom, correct? Luigi: '''Ayup. '''Morbucks: Well, since their are coins all over this place, I could help you. But this is not a permanent partnership! Got that? Category:Stories